Sonic the Hedgehog Theme Challenge
by StarlightSparks
Summary: DISCONTINUED A series of unrelated one-shots. Includes characters not listed below. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

**Star: Hi again! So I present to you, the REAL chapter 1, which is actually an introduction…but not the intro from last time…just don't mind me, read the**

 **chapter/introduction thing. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 1-Introduction**

"Woohoo! You're too slow!" shouted a blue hedgehog as he dodged a mechanical arm. "Will you HOLD still, you irritating little rodent?!" An egg-shaped man in a hovercraft dubbed the Eggmobile yelled. As strange as it may seem, occurrences like these happen regularly on Mobius, home to various biomes, energy sources, and creatures like anthropomorphic blue hedgehogs and vastly overweight evil geniuses that literally refer to themselves as ' '.

"I could keep this up all day, Egghead!" Sonic the Hedgehog teased as he dodged yet another set of bullets and missiles aimed for him. "Say what you will, but this victory is mine!" Eggman declared as he hit a large, red button, because everyone knows that those are the only buttons that move the plot forward [ **Star: I know, I know, I'm going to go fix the fourth wall later** ]. A large net made up entirely of electricity and metallic orbs shot out and surrounded Sonic. "Guess again, Eggman!" Sonic dashed at the cage, but it sent him flying backwards as well as messing up his quills in the process. "Oww…" "Mwahahahaha! I have finally beaten you my pesky little annoyance! Now the Eggman Empire will finally come to be! Oh I can just see it…"

While Eggman was busy rambling, Sonic smirked as he brought out 7 shining emeralds, Chaos Emeralds to be exact. They spun around him before he burst into Super Sonic. The now golden hedgehog looked up at Eggman with his amber eyes before bursting though the cage. "Oh sh-" Eggman got cut off when various pieces of broken robot parts came flying at him. Super Sonic was shredding the bot to bits when he noticed the Eggmobile flying away. Instead of bothering to race after the vehicle, though, the golden hedgehog simply chucked the head of the robot after the doctor before turning back to his normal, emerald-eyed self. "Catch ya later, Egghead!" he shouted at the Eggmobile which was slowly hovering away despite the damage done to it.

"Sonic!" Said hedgehog turned around only to be tackled by a pink hedgehog. "I knew you'd beat him!" "A-Amy! Can't-breathe!" Sonic choked out. Thankfully, the sound of a familiar plane caught their attention long enough that he was able to break free. The two watched as the Tornado-a blue bi-plane-landed a few yards away. "Yo Tails! How was the view?" Sonic joked at the two-tailed fox sitting in the pilot's seat. "Terrifying, epic, and awesome" the kitsune responded with a smirk. "Anyway, I think we should head back to Knuckles to tell him we got rid of the intruders." Sonic smiled. "Race you there!" he said before taking off, nearly knocking Amy down with the large wind that followed the loud sonic boom. "SONNNNNIC!" Amy shouted angrily as she turned to Tails and jumped on the plane. Tails sighed before taking off across Angel island to inform the guardian of their handiwork.

c—(======-

"Argh!" Eggman slammed his fists on the keyboard once he had returned to his base. "I HATE that hedgehog!" A tall yellow robot shrugged "It could have been much worse" Decoe reasoned. Another robot, this time a shorter, purple one continued "He could have been idiotic enough to have gotten the Eggmobile destroyed, but at least it is still in one piece" Bocoe finished. As if on cue, the vehicle burst into flames on the spot due to a sparking wire caused by Sonic's well-aimed throw. The two robots rushed to put out the fire as the Eggmobile's gas tank exploded, sending parts everywhere. "You two sure did it this time" Bokkun stated as he flew above the mess. "I HATE HIM!" Eggman's yell echoed the base, scaring all of the robot's in the area. Little did the evil doctor know that his day was about to get a whole lot worse.

c—(======-

A black hedgehog looked up as he could've sworn he heard some shouting. "What's wrong, Shadow?" he turned to see a white bat facing him. Shadow huffed before turning back around to continue his GUN mission. Rouge sighed at her comrade's distant behavior before following after him. "Hey Omega, what's the report on your scan?" She asked the red robot following her. "Status report: no threats within a 50-mile radius" Omega reported. With that, Team Dark ventured deeper into the jungle that surrounded Eggman's base.

Shadow looked down at the bombs he held in his gloved hand. They were designed to blow up when a remote activated them considering all of the bad experiences GUN had had with timed bombs in the past few years. Shadow wondered briefly how many agents had perished due to the inconvenience of the time bombs, but quickly moved on. If any of Shadow's adventures had taught him anything, it was that nothing good came out of dwelling on the past.

Mechanical noises caught Shadow's attention as the group found the newest base. Smirking sadistically, he tossed the bombs to Rouge as he dashed full force into the door, with every intention of causing as much chaos as physically possible.

 **Star: That about wraps it up for the real chapter one! Remember to review if you have any questions or comments, though I'm telling you now that I won't accept any OCs simply because I want to stay as focused on the main characters as possible. Anyway, I have to go fix the fourth wall before I work on another chapter, so until next time, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2-Love

**Star: So, this next chapter is supposed to be about love…yeah. So in order to NOT have an argument with some ships vs, well, a ton of other ships, Sonic isn't going to be the main part today, and neither is Shadow or Knuckles. Yep, today's all about one of my favorite, official connections that a certain TV show presented before taking it all away. No, nothing involving Eggman. As much as I love Bokkun's secret crush, I'm not doing that either. I don't support Dingo and Sonia either. IT'S TAILS AND COSMO ALRIGHT? I think that it's very sweet and as much as I support Tails and Cream, I want to have it in considering I doubt Cosmo will make her way into another one of my stories anytime soon…and she may be one of my favorite non-cannon characters. ^^**

 **Reviews:**

 **Waterthorn13- Glad you like it! I'll try to update regularly but the with the whole end of vacation and school starting chaos, I may be a bit random at times :)**

 **Eba-chan150- I think I'll stick to the order because that could get confusing for both me and anybody trying to read it…Hope you'll continue to enjoy this series!**

 **I don't own Sonic, anything in his world, or the challenge itself. That credit goes to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 2- Love (Please don't hate me)**

Tails concentrated on the wires before him. He really needed to get a service bot for the Blue Typhoon before he got electrocuted trying to fix one of the broken panels. At least three of the wires were sparking, another two were buzzing, and five were being suspiciously quiet. After a quick debate in his head, Tails decided that at least he knew how to fix the sparking wires easily and went with that.

c—(======-

Sonic sighed as he completed the puzzle cube for the millionth time that day. Literally; he had been counting. With super speed, even these cubes could be solved in less than a minute. Sonic tossed the cube on his still unused bed as he dashed out of his room. There had to be something more entertaining then messing around with cubes all day. He was going nowhere in particular when he saw Cosmo struggling with a tower of boxes.

"Need a hand?" Cosmo jumped nice she hadn't seen Sonic and dropped all of the boxes. Thankfully, Sonic managed to catch them all [ **Star: POKEMON!…I'll shut up now…** ] before they hit the ground. "Thank you Sonic" she said, relieved. "No prob. Where are you taking these anyway?" "To the storage-" Sonic dashed off, then returned seconds later. "Done!" Cosmo blinked. "Well, see ya later!" He said before becoming a blue blur once more.

c—(======-

Cosmo sighed and decided to check on Tails, who was supposed to be fixing wires on the main deck. She walked quietly through the doors and saw Tails working on some wires. By habit she called out to him. "Hello Tails!" she said cheerfully. "Gah!" Tails exclaimed, shocked by Cosmo's sudden appearance. That, and when he jumped he touched a wire that was spiked with electricity, physically shocking him. "Tails!" Cosmo rushed over to the two-tailed fox who was shaking slightly due to the high voltages of the wires. "Yep…getting a service bot…" he mumbled before seeing Cosmo rush towards him.

Cosmo was scared when she thought of how much damage she had caused with a simple hello. "Oh Tails! I'm so sorry…I should've been more careful…" Tails shrugged, trying not to blush at Cosmo's concern. "Nah…it was my fault anyway, I was the one who decided not to work with rubber gloves when working with electricity…I'll be fine" Cosmo reached out a hand to steady him. "Are you sure you aren't hurt? I can get you something from the kitchen if you need anything…" she was still feeling guilty for hurting Tails. "Umm…I should be fine" Tails said as he watched her face fall with disappointment. "…actually, I could use my rubber gloves." Cosmo positively beamed. "I'll go get them!" she exclaimed before rushing out the door.

Tails sighed happily; if Cosmo was happy, so was he. He then sat down to wait for Cosmo to get back. After all, he didn't feel like getting shocked for the second time that day because of a sudden arrival. He glanced back at the wires who seemed to be mocking him. Tails smiled evilly as thoughts of payback came to his mind. He may not be able to fight against others like Sonic or Knuckles, but he had his own battleground. And on that battleground, he had his tool troops, his sparking enemy, and-he glanced at the door- his own queen to fight for.

 **Star: Me and the short chapters! I honestly couldn't think of anymore to add without going past the normal Cosmo-Tails interactions…Is it me or are half the moments in season 3 of Sonic X caused by Cosmo one way or another? Also, the puzzle cube Sonic was working on is indeed a Rubik's Cube. You know how I was talking about Bokkun's secret crush earlier? Well, I looked it up and apparently it was Cream! I was talking about it with some others later on and I found out that they had already figured it out…how?! Anyway, have a wonderful day and don't forget that your views are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3-Light

**Star: I honestly feel bad about my lack of updates for my other story, SatSC, just because of the time I put into updating this story…don't worry my readers for the other one because I haven't abandoned the story! First things first, (as hypocritical as it is coming from me) time for my responses to you wonderful viewers:**

 **Eba-chan150- It is nice when a franchise remembers that there are other character because as much as I love the main ones its nice to have moments that would never happen to the main characters. As for Sonic X being dark it reminds me of all the other gaming moments such as Legend of Zelda's Majora's Mask rated E despite it being a game about death and Pokemon's Lavender town making various references to blood and ghosts…**

 **Dreadwing216- It depends on who else is in the story. In the Archie comics I support Tails/Mina, in Rush I do like Tails/Marine (though I'm pretty sure they're counterparts just as Blaze is Sonic's counterpart), and in BOOM I am fully behind Tails/Zooey. Whenever it's only Cream I do like them, but hands-down Tails/Cosmo is my favorite. I just think they would be great together with Tails/Zooey coming in second. ^^**

 **Waterthorn13-Speaking of that…**

 **Star: Today's theme is Light, and as obvious as it may seem, I actually had a hard time with this. I was going to do something with Chip, since he's LIGHT Gaia, but if the last update shows anything, it's that I normally do something random. Of course, the next chapter is going to be completely predictable so I decided to go extra random with this one and have an almost brotherly moment with Sonic and Shadow (NO SONADOW). Also, there is some mild blood so be warned. Everything belongs to their respective owners. If you somehow managed to guess this one then a pat on the back to you!**

 **Chapter 3-Light**

Shadow's P.O.V.

I dodged another beam as the ridiculous robot shot at me. Did Eggman seriously think that he could get away from not one, but two supersonic hedgehogs by merely shooting some measly beams and missiles at them? At this I looked over the Faker to see that he was keeping up as easily as I was. We were chasing after the Doctor mostly because he had stolen a chaos emerald from a poorly guarded museum, but according to Sonic Eggman had abducted the Master Emerald…again. Seriously, though he himself was acceptable the Faker's friends had either no skill or no level of caution when it came to carrying out the task at hand.

"Will you STOP moving you little-" Eggman was cut off when I launched a chaos spear at him. "Give it up already Egghead!" Sonic taunted as he dodged another missile. Why were all the missiles aimed for him when I was the greater threat? I then launched yet another chaos spear which managed to score a hit on the doctor's Eggmobile. I halted and watched the faker stop to my left a fair distance from me.

The Eggmobile bounced a few times before it skidded to a halt in front of us. I scoffed. After all of his bragging, Eggman really wasn't worth the effort to stop again and again. I saw Eggman get launched out of his own vehicle and land squarely on his butt. He looked ridiculous as he scrambled to stand up before he puffed out his chest. "I fear this is the end of the line for you, Shadow the Hedgehog." I rolled my eyes. "I fear those glasses of yours aren't working, Doctor, for it is I who will win this battle," I shot back, not showing the slightest look of fear. After all, not only was I going to beat Eggman in battle, but I could see Sonic sneaking into the Eggmobile and emerge with the Chaos Emerald in hand.

I knew I was getting careless. If only I had known HOW carless then I could've prevented what happened next. Carelessness had gotten Maria killed, and him almost dead in the planet's atmosphere. Eggman had a button that he was holding behind his back. It was connected to a laser that was hidden into the debris of the Eggmobile. The very thought of how stupid I was on that day is enough to make me paranoid of everything in the room. After all, who would have guessed that a perfectly aimed laser that was in top condition if not a little dusty would be hiding within the destroyed Eggmobile ready to fire at me? Well, apparently the Faker had.

I was shoved to the ground a few yards from where I had stood. I jumped back to my feet and was ready to lecture Sonic about touching me when my eyes widened at what I saw.

 **Star: And that wraps it up for this chapter!…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…** **just kidding! These are called one-shots for a reason. (Sees everyone pointing guns at my head)…let's get back to the chapter…please don't kill me…**

There was the Faker, grimacing as he struggled to stand straight. There was Eggman, who had an interesting mixture of shock and superiority on his face. And there, on Sonic's left shoulder, was a huge gash that was already bleeding heavily.

The next few seconds happened so fast that I honestly can't recall how exactly everything played out. One second I was standing, shocked. The next I was damaging the Eggmobile even more then it was already beaten. At some point I interrogated Eggman about the whereabouts of the Master Emerald. But the moment I remember most clearly was having to catch Sonic as he fell over. The only other time I had seen a wound this deep was when Maria was shot on the ARK. Sonic was obviously hiding the pain he was in, because he didn't so much as groan when I picked him up and dashed to the nearest place I trusted with him, which happened to be Cream's house.

I panicked the second I picked him up. I knew that he was bleeding badly, but why was he so light? It took a moment to realize that he was always this weight. How high is his metabolism to be able to stomach so many chili dogs yet be so light? I wondered briefly over how much chili dogs it would take for him to actually feel full, which would explain why he was always hungry. Still, something didn't add up…I discarded the thought and focused on getting to my destination.

I was thankful to see that the young rabbit wasn't there because at that point Sonic had fallen unconscious. Vanilla took him in and started bandaging his wounds immediately. I excused myself to contact Tails, who was out of his house the second he heard that Sonic got hurt. I decided not to tell anyone else, since Amy wouldn't help with her initial reaction and the others were looking for the Master Emerald. That and I didn't want Sonic to wake up with an army's worth of people surrounding him. I had a slight suspicion that the Blue Blur was the tiniest bit on the claustrophobic side.

Tails arrived shortly after I had contacted him. That kid could move fast when he wanted to. I knew that I wasn't needed around, so I left to go pay Eggman a visit regarding the Master Emerald. Now that I didn't have to worry about carrying an unconscious hedgehog, I could use chaos control using my newly obtained emerald, but I felt that it was best for me to take the long way on foot as to better think about what just happened. Even Tails, who was built to fly, was heavier than the Faker. I thought about all the times I had attacked Sonic in the past. Whenever he was hit by one of my blows, he had been knocked a few feet backwards. I had always thought it was because he would never brace himself for the blow, but now…my entire prospective of the one people call the 'Hero of Mobius' had changed. It must have been hard to tear through robots at first with a weight like that. It was easy to guess why he saved me, but I had no clue as to why Sonic would've worked that hard to beat the doctor that early in his life. With somewhat more of an understanding of the Faker I arrived at the base. I was going to have a serious talk with Eggman about certain fighting methods.

Normal P.O.V.

Sonic woke up in Vanilla's house. "Ugh…ow!" he winced mid-stretch. When he located the cause of the pain, Sonic understood why it was hurting so much. His entire left upper-shoulder was covered in bandages. He then recalled memories of earlier that morning. He shuddered when he remembered getting nicked by the laser. If only he had acted sooner…at least he was pretty sure they had beaten Eggman.

Sonic's ears perked at the sound of someone entering the room. When he looked over he was surprised to see Shadow of all people leaning against the door way. Sonic just allowed himself to fall back on the bed seeing how he really didn't have much of anything else to do. "Hey Shads" Shadow looked up. "What now Faker?" he said, obviously not amused by the use of his nickname.

"What ended up happening with Eggman? Did they get the-" Shadow cut him off. "Don't stress yourself over it." Shadow deadpanned as he grew slightly worried. Sonic had been conscious when he had defeated Eggman. "How much do you remember?" he asked. Sonic frowned. "I saw Eggman hold a switch or some gadget behind his back and when I saw the Eggmobile shifting…" Sonic winced "…I knew it was aiming for you, so I guess the rest was pure instinct."

Shadow tried not to show any expression. He had heard that certain villages across Mobius had certain aspects to their people. Such as only having one species or hibernating each winter. There were very few villages still around that had what was called 'instinct' where the citizens would go into a survival mode when panicked or stressed. That was actually where the word instinct had originated. Was that a choice of word or was Sonic hinting towards something?

Shadow looked as the one who was nearly identical to him in almost every way. Both were hedgehogs that could move at the speed of sound, had similar structure, and were famous around the globe. Both saved the planet on a a regular basis. And maybe both had a dark past.

 **Star: NOW it's the end. I know it looks like an automatic two-parter, but I honestly think that it should be up to you guys. Should I make the next update a sequel, or should it be completely unrelated? As for how I translate the challenge: I wanted to have Shadow's prospective on Sonic, the 'lighter' one of the two of them, but I felt that that would be to over-used. I don't know why, but once the idea got stuck in my head, I wanted to do something regarding Sonic's weight. Think about all the times in the Sonic series that Sonic has fallen and not taken any serious damage. Sure, it may just be rings or his shoes or something, but it would make sense if he was light (*cough* Sonic Unleashed), not to mention it would help with his speed. I don't know, I may just be me. I don't know where the whole Sonic's past thing came into play, but I guess it's inevitable if you're working on another story about his past at the same time. Again, since I was planning on my SatSC story updates to be longer it should be updated about once every week or so, so apologies to readers on that end again. And lastly, if you enjoy the series, don't forget to review…or favorite or follow if you're feeling generous.^^ It's your support that keeps this series running smoothly, so thanks again for being awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4-Dark

**Star: I'm here!**

 **Aurelio: It's about time.**

 **Star: Since when were you here?**

 **Aurelio: About when you started getting 'Too Busy' to update.**

 **Star: Hey! It's not my fault my schedule has been chock full recently!**

 **Aurelio: And yet you still find time to draw, read and review other fan fictions, get obsessed with Undertale…**

 **Star: ANYWAY…welcome to the predictable, requested, sequel to 'Light': Dark! If you do not like minor whump, then you have been warned.**

 **Aurelio: But first, comments:**

 **Waterthorn13- As much as I find P.O.V. segments annoying to type for various characters, I find myself adding them in anyway cause apparently I love putting myself through tough and tedious chapters. ^^ So yes, there should be more Shadow segments as well as other other characters.**

 **Dreadwing216- That actually was my reaction when I first saw the comics in the series. I keep on trying to figure out how that happened, but it just doesn't add up. Now that you mention it, I think that that would be a good idea to have how they got together as one of the themes, so thank you for that suggestion. I already started looking into it and re-read the years later section of the comics. So far I haven't found any hints, so that means that the adventure shall continue…**

 **Eba-chan150- Thanks, and I'm glad as well. As always, you guys are amazing and every review counts! It's the magic of the reviews that brings more updates, so it's really thanks to you as well as anyone else who takes the time to review that this story still exists! Thank you for your support!**

 **Chapter 4-Dark**

Shadow's P.O.V.

It was just a normal evening. Well, maybe not too normal. Rouge had forced me to go to one of the Faker's and Tails' hangouts. It was mostly just competitive gaming for the guys and cooking and talking for the girls. Not much to it. I was just standing in the corner, leaning against the wall and watching when I noticed something. Tails had busted out the chess board and had beaten Knuckles easily, no surprise there. It was when Sonic had offered to play that was weird. I honestly couldn't believe that the Faker was setting himself up to lose, and by this point the girls had finished cooking so they were watching the show.

So Tails would always spend a minute per turn in chess, which was surprisingly fast by my standards. This was mostly because back on the ARK, the professor and his research team would always spend so long calculating the moves so games would span over days sometimes. The Faker would move his piece within 5 seconds, so it was easy to see that he was going to lose. Something was up. Sonic was actually holding dead-still, showing no emotion instead of his normal constant motion foot taps or something. It was when Sonic had only his king on the board that he showed his expression. It was a wide grin. "Checkmate". You could hear a pin drop the room was so silent. Then, it exploded. Tails sighed and cleaned up the chess set while Amy tackled Sonic in a bone-crushing hug. Knuckles was grumbling about how Tails should have been able to sweep the game like he had done to the guardian. Then, everyone had moved on to the Wii to play a racing game. Obviously won by Sonic.

A newfound interest in the night, I watched closely and saw that Sonic was almost always winning. from Yahtzee to Battleship, the games were mostly won by the Faker. The night was soon over, but everyone was staying over so it was mostly just Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Tails heading off to their rooms while Rouge and Amy were cleaning things up. I was going down the hallway on the second floor to get to my room when I noticed something. Everybody that had come tonight had a room, so the doors had names on them in order to not get them mixed up. I was too curious. Between the laser incident from a few weeks ago and tonight, I actually thought that snooping around his room might get me answers. Sonic had gone out for a late night run so he was probably on the other side of Mobius by now.

The room had a black carpet and dark blue walls. The right wall had large cork board that took up the entire wall. It was covered in photos and sheets of paper. I looked to the left and saw a black desk with a high quality computer and printer along with drawers along the sides. A one-way glass window was on the outer wall, with a hammock hanging in front of it. Walking in, I saw a black closet door next to the desk. I was about to open it when I heard the front door downstairs open. I darted out of the room and into mine which was conveniently placed across the hall. I didn't actually hear footsteps, but the creaking floorboards on the stairs gave the Faker away. I listened and didn't relax until I heard Sonic shut his bedroom door. I found myself planning on sneaking into his room in the future to solve this mystery. Maybe coming over to this house did have its perks.

c—(======-

Sonic's P.O.V.

I know I may act dumb at times, but I'm no idiot. When Tails brought out the chess board, I just had to play. I was so focused playing against Tails that I actually won. Now, I used to play all sorts of games with _him_ all the time when I was younger, but chess was our all time favorite. Whenever we had free time, we would settle down and hone our skills in some way other than our daily experiments. Sometimes, the Flickies and the others would join us, and soon all of South Island would be competing. I started out somewhat decent, but by the last game we ever played I could beat even the professor! I internally winced. I hated thinking of our last game, mostly because we didn't know that it was at the time.

For the rest of the night, I was in my full-blown game mode. It wasn't until we started cleaning up that I broke out of my trance and realized that I may have raised a few questions, but thankfully everyone just thought it was my lucky night. I slipped out of the house and didn't even try to cover my Sonic Boom as I left the house with one particular destination in mind.

c—(======-

When I got back to the house, it was past midnight. I hurried in and closed my bedroom door before going to my computer. I heard it beep silently. I logged in and opened up the website I had made, where I sometimes uploaded pics that I took on my runs. The best part? Nobody knew who I was. People were honestly loving (Or hating, which I may or may not cherish) my pictures, and not just because I was a famous hero. I turned around and looked at my cork board, which had my favorite photos and letters posted on it. I plugged in my small camera that Tails himself had made for me. I bet he never expected how much I would love it. I posted a new photo on both the board and the site before shutting down everything for the night. Looking one last time at the photo, I got into my hammock and looked out the large glass panel of a window before going to sleep. Who knew what was in store for me tomorrow. If only I had known.

c—(======-

Shadow's P.O.V.

The next day consisted of Sonic and I setting out to Eggman's base, mostly because he had just threatened that if we didn't meet him there, he would drop his newest creation into the center of Station Square. We could probably take him on if that did happen, but Rouge had made a good point by stating that by just going to meet the doctor would prevent a lot of damage and possibly spare some lives. So there we were, quite literally knocking down the door (I had been practicing my punches on the sentries we passed on the way there).

"Hellooooo? Anybody in there?" Sonic shouted as we entered the main room. It was suspiciously dark and empty, and I tensed as a laugh came from the shadows. "Ho ho ho! Just who I wanted to see!…Thought I must admit, I didn't expect to see you here Shadow." I scoffed and was about to talk back when a glare from Sonic silenced me. It wasn't intimidation so much as it was a reminder of what happened last time I had gotten too cocky. So I settled on a "Don't count on me being here next time either, doctor." Eggman sighed before moving on. "Behold, my newest invention, the Egg-o-magic!" The lights turned-on to reveal a top hat-shaped robot covered in blinding lights. Squinting, I dodged a blow aimed for me. "Playing card missiles, I should've known" I grumbled. Why did every one of Eggman's robots involve a pun? Sonic spin dashed one of its light bulbs, and it seemed to grow agitated the more he broke them. So I joined in and soon, the weak point was revealed as a panel on the top opened to reveal an extra bright light. "This is lights-out for you, Egghead!" Sonic yelled before spin dashing the final light. The room exploded as we raced out of the base. Sonic's communicator buzzed. "Sonic! I'm right outside the base, so I'm coming in!" I recognized the voice to be Tails, and I figured that I wouldn't mind recharging my chaos powers on his plane. So we went to the top of the base, preparing to jump onto the nearing plane.

That was went things went wrong.

A missile came out of nowhere and hit the plane, sending it crashing. Sonic actually jumped off the top of the base in his rush to get to his brother. I favored skidding down a power line and got there just as Sonic escaped the wreckage with Tails in his arms. Sonic laid him down on the ground and was checking the fox over while I went back to the plane to retrieve the Chaos emerald that powered it. I heard yelling, and rushed out of the flaming mess to see Sonic facing off against a new robot. Eggman was taunting him, and I saw Sonic glaring at the doctor with pure hatred.

Wait, hatred? Sonic had said that while he disliked the doctor, he didn't actually hate him.

Sonic's quills changed, and almost looked like mine as his eyes meted into a darker green before vanishing all together. I was actually scared of him as an empty, dark aura surrounded him. Eggman panicked as he tried to withdraw his attack, but Sonic was too fast for him. The robots exploded and Eggman was sent flying over the hills. I saw Sonic turn back to normal before collapsing in a dead faint. I rushed forward and grabbed his communicator. I had a feeling I was going to need backup if I wanted to get them back safely.

c—(======-

I sighed as Amy left Sonic's room, claiming him to need rest before she went to check up on Tails for the third time in the last hour. I ignored her request and went into the Faker's room anyway. He was laying in his hammock and shifted over to see me. I closed the door behind me and pulled up his desk chair so that I was sitting next to him. He coughed awkwardly. "So, uh, thanks for helping us back there…" He started. I gave him an unamused look as he sighed. "I guess you want answers, huh?" I simply nodded. I listened as he told me about absorbing negative chaos energy from some fake chaos emeralds, resulting in a new Dark form whenever he lost his temper. I thought about how I would never be able to handle that and probably end up destroying some major city if I was put with that kind of power. I carefully asked him about my suspicions and I saw him cave.

I know that when Rouge asked me about myself awhile back, I had started out normally, but by the end I had spilled everything. It was just relieving to spill everything. So I wasn't too surprised when Sonic started telling me an outline of his life.

Apparently, he had been kicked out of his village when he was three, because of his unnatural speed. His village was one with only hedgehogs, and they had instinct, just as I had guessed. On Christmas Island, it got cold fast and was barely inhabited at all, other ten the wildlife that thrived on it. Four years of living on the streets and constant moving between towns led him to go for a place far away from bullies and adults. Sonic had apparently picked up all sorts of thieving skills, so he never went hungry and picked up a decent education, though it was still far below what was considered to be minimum for his level. Sonic had picked up a map of Mobius to figure out where to go next when he had noticed an island that wasn't on the street maps. It was the wild South Island, that had no civilization. Sonic had found out that that was false when he met a human professor whose name was Ovi Kintobor. The Professor acted as a kind of parent to Sonic, and taught Sonic stuff most college professors didn't know. In return, Sonic trained to be faster as to help Kintobor gather the chaos emeralds. When he was training, Sonic broke the sound barrier and gained his blue color. The faster he got, the more dark his coloring. According to Sonic, he actually knew what kind of person Shadow was by his coloring the second he saw him. Later on, a lab accident happened one day and transformed Kintobor into Robotnik, now known as Eggman.

By the end of his rant, I was enraged, shocked, and impressed. we did have more in common than just physical traits. I assured the Faker that I wouldn't tell anyone and was leaving when he stopped me. "Shadow?" I turned. "What?" He smiled. "Thanks…I owe you big time." I smirked. "You sure do."

 **Star: Okay, I know this chapter was a bit rushed, but I wanted to get this posted by today. As for Sonic's past, that is my personal cannon, though ages and orders of events may vary. I will accept other cannons, and while some of mine may be far-fetched, I still like mine so please no flames.**

 **Aurelio: If you see any errors, please PM Star and she will try to fix them as best as she can.**

 **Star: Where will you go now that I'm done, Lio?**

 **Aurelio: I think I'll just stay here and do intros with you from now on. Someone has to make sure you get stuff done.**

 **Star: *Sigh* Until next time, then. Have a wonderful day!**


	5. Chapter 5-Seeking Solace

**Star: For starters, I'm going to be straight-up with you guys-**

 **Aurelio: About time**

 **Star: It's probably obvious by now that I have no schedule for my updates whatsoever. With school starting and me doing a bunch of activities and stuff, I haven't really updated as much as I should be. I'm honestly surprised that you guys haven't abandoned this series yet, and I thank you deeply for that. On a brighter note, I think my research for this chapter is good, and as always I'll explain my reasoning at the end of the chapter. Now, reviews:**

 **Waterthorn13- Ahhhh I see what you did there. Well, glad to know you're staying calm as** ** _still water_** **…(Aurelio: I'm not even sure if that can count as a pun)**

 **Dreadwing216- I'm still not sure if I can count as being 'back', but I'm always online for PM-ing so if I'm being lazy feel free to tell me to get my butt back here. As for the hints, I'm either blind or they're nearly nonexistent so if I miss something feel free to point out what an idiot I am :P**

 **Eba-chan150- Glad you like it! As I stated, my work on the last chapter was rushed so I'll edit that sometime in the future. My thinking was that while Sonic was good and won a lot at games he never really won as many as he did last chapter. Also, sometimes things feel more obvious to you than they do to others mostly because you know more/are more aware of it. In reality, his friends probably just thought it was normal for Sonic since he is good at winning for a lot of things. (Aurelio: I can't believe you managed to BS your way out of that one) As for continuing it, I think I won't mostly because I don't think Shadow would make that big a deal out of it and I can't see it developing into a plot later on. I may sometime do a what if one of the other characters found out but probably not. However, unless stated otherwise that's my cannon for Sonic's past (and also his room…am I the only one who thinks he would be a great photographer?) so I can have him in different situations such as his friends stumbling upon the ruins of the old lab or something.**

 **Aurelio: Wow, you're really on top of things today.**

 **Star: I'm just really pumped since I think this chapter is going to come out great!**

 **Aurelio: Please note that we don't own Sonic or anything related to him, otherwise we would be busy trying to make sure the next game and movie doesn't suck.**

 **Solace-comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness**

 **Chapter 5-Seeking Solace**

Mina sobbed into Nicole's arms as the virtual mobian tried desperately to reassure her friend. "Oh Nicole, I-I can't believe I-he really thought-" Mina was shaking uncontrollably. Nicole sighed. What could she do? Nicole couldn't come up with anything to say. Mina was on the floor next to Nicole who was shocked stiff. Nicole had just been doing some basic checks on the city when Mina had burst in, practically slamming the door and looking completely enraged before collapsing into tears. This was a situation Nicole wasn't programmed nor prepared for in the slightest.

c—(======-

Sonic snuck up behind Tails, quietly moving onward before…"Gotcha!" The fox yelped as he was tackled. A second later, the two brothers got up and dusted themselves off. "No fair…Tails grumbled as Sonic tallied another point for him on his virtual watch. Sonic chuckled. "That's 10-3, my win" he said, grinning. Tails rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But I'll so beat you next time…" Tails looked down at his watch and realized he was supposed to be helping Nicole out around the old base around now. "Oops! Sorry Sonic, I forgot I have to go help Nicole out and-" Sonic cut him off. "Hey, it's fine. 'sides, I should be going to the castle around now anyways. Sal's request." Tails nodded and headed out for the base.

Tails entered the base and was about to start apologizing when he saw Nicole trying to comfort Mina. Mina looked up and Tails was surprised to see her crying her eyes out. "Oh, Tails- sorry, I should probably go now.." Mina hiccuped, looking guilty. Tails shook his head. "Nah I'm late anyway…" _What should I do?_ Tails looked at Nicole and saw she was trying to get him to say something. "Uh, Mina, do you want to-uh, talk about it?" Tails asked. Mina nodded and he sat down next to her and rubbed her back like Sonic used to do to him when he had a nightmare. Mina sniffed a little before starting. "It started a few weeks back, when my fans were asking for an album about love…"

c—(======-

( **Star: Everything in italics is Mina's thoughts, bold and italic is her singing, and normal text is the events/dialogue that happened…sorry if it gets confusing** )

 _I wasn't too surprised when someone asked; it was February after all. I thought it would be fun to have all the songs be about love and the adventures that came with it. Then, the last song would be a positive sounding one about breaking up and how moving on doesn't always_ _have to be all dark and gloomy…I was making this next concert the one where I would either get proposed to by Ash or I would propose to him. So because I wanted it to be a surprise, I only shared the title of the album, White Dove, with him. It all was going well until the last song came._

"Okay everyone!" Mina shouted into the mic, getting everyone's attention. "I want to thank you all for this, and I hope you enjoy our last song for tonight, Moving On!" The crowd cheered as an upbeat tune started to play.

 _I should've known that my more popular songs always causes trouble. That one about when Nicole was controlled was just awful, and it isn't until much later that people started warming up to her again. Now here I was, making a song about heartbreak when I was dating a guy I wanted to marry._

 ** _Waking up, dreaming big,_**

 ** _preparing for my newest gig._**

 ** _The sunrise shining warmly,_**

 ** _so why do I feel so cold?_**

 ** _Fans are cheering, haters jeering,_**

 ** _but why should I even care?_**

 ** _When I find myself looking into your eyes…_**

 ** _I wonder why they lost their flair._**

The crowd loved it. That is, everyone except Ash who looked shocked, then furious. Mina spun before starting the chorus.

 ** _Day by day, life goes on,_**

 ** _sometimes in the spotlight,_**

 ** _sometimes in the sun._**

 ** _I feel your presence isn't quite right._**

 ** _So please let's move on and on and on!_**

 ** _On and on and on and on…_**

Mina was glad they loved it so much. She hadn't been sure how this new city would like this, and she was releasing this album officially after the concert. Of course Mina was going to get a free copy for Nicole whom she had grown quite close with over the past few months.

 ** _Stepping up, making it big,_**

 ** _preparing my next show time rig._**

 ** _The sun shines bright at noon,_**

 ** _so why am I out of tune?_**

 ** _Faces beaming, bright as the sun,_**

 ** _I love you all, everyone!_**

 ** _Drowning in a sea of praise,_**

 ** _I go into a da-a-a-ze!_**

 ** _Day by day, life goes on,_**

 ** _sometimes in the spotlight,_**

 ** _sometimes in the sun._**

 ** _I feel your presence isn't quite right._**

 ** _So please let's move on and on and on!_**

 ** _On and on and on and on…_**

The song got quieter as Mina sang the climax. Ash was storming over to his quarters, where he threw himself into the couch. He then got up and started packing his things.

 ** _In the end, when the sun goes down,_**

 ** _I wonder what could have happened,_**

 ** _if he hadn't been around…_**

 ** _hadn't been around…_**

 ** _hadn't been aroooouuund, yeah!_**

 ** _Day by day, life goes on,_**

 ** _sometimes in the spotlight,_**

 ** _sometimes in the sun._**

 ** _I feel your presence isn't quite right._**

 ** _So please let's move on and on and on and on!_**

 ** _On and on and on and on…_**

 ** _On and on and on and on…_**

 ** _On and on and on and on…_**

 ** _On and on and on…oooooh yeah._**

Mina finished the song and threw her hands in the air. "Thank you everyone! It was great being here, and I hope you have a great night! The White Dove album will be sold at the exit for those who want it, and thanks again for having me!"

 _I had gone about normally after that. I couldn't find Ash, so I figured he had called it a night. We shared a room, but I didn't want to wake him up quite yet if that was the case so I spent the rest of the night giving autographs and meeting some of my fans. When I came to my quarters that I shared with Ash, he was waiting outside the door. I felt bad for making him wait, so I was rushing to hug him when he stopped me._

"What was that?" Ash demanded. Mina was startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ash, I wanted to surprise you I didn't mean for-" Ash angrily cut her off _. "_ Surprise me? Oh, I'm surprised all right. If you didn't like us being together you should have at least said it to my face!" Realization dawned on her. "Ash, that song wasn't-" Ash shoved Mina to the ground as she tried reach out a hand to him. "I'm not here for your excuses, I just wanted to say that WE'RE DONE."

 _I tried going after him, but he got on his motorcycle and zoomed off, leaving me in a cloud of dust. That night I texted the rest of the band that I was postponing the tour and that I had to go somewhere. Most of them had heard Ash yelling 'We're done', so they didn't question it. I hated to leave them hanging but I had to go somewhere where people wouldn't expect me. I went straight to Nicole, who knew from experience how devastating my songs could be._

c—(======-

"And now I'm here" Mina finished as she choked back a sob. She hugged Tails and the fox was stunned before hugging her back. "Easy there, Mina…I'm sure he'll come around…" Mina shook her head. "I got a message from him before he blacklisted me…" Tails felt his stomach drop. "…he has a new girl." Nicole gasped silently. Tails growled softly. Honestly, he had never liked Ash. Ash had immediately started being a jerk as soon as Sonic came back from space, and since Tails was close to Sonic Ash had started being cold towards him too. Combine that with Ash's short temper and it was surprising that Ash hadn't gotten himself into some fight with Sonic yet.

Tails helped Mina up. "Thanks, you guys…for being so nice after I messed up like that…" Tails shook his head. "It's Ash who messed up by breaking up with you." He blushed and stammered "I-I mean, o-over something stupid l-like t-that…" Mina giggled. "Thank you Tails, that means a lot…" Mina shook herself out of a thought before smiling widely "Well, my tour isn't going to continue without me! Bye!" She waved before leaving. Tails sighed in relief before looking over to Nicole. "Please don't tell anyone about that…especially Sonic." Tails froze when someone said "Don't tell me what now?" Sonic came in through the door. Seeing his brother panic, Sonic smirked. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed…but I ship it." Nicole laughed as Tails turned red.

c—(======-

 _Years later…_

Tails smiled as he looked at his wedding picture. Sonic had been the one to push Tails into being with Mina, and Tails was thankful for that. Tails had similarly pushed Sonic into marrying Sally, but Sonic hadn't taken nearly as much convincing as Tails had needed. The now king of Mobius barely saw the constantly traveling couple, but Tails didn't mind. At least he was never truly alone. "Dinner's ready!" Mina called. Tails heard the sounds of his children scrambling to get to the kitchen as he started cleaning up his workspace. Tails was finishing up when something hugged him from behind. "I was worried one of your inventions ate you" Mina joked. Tails smirked as he put away the last tool. "Nah, if that happened there would have been much more noise…and much less house." Mina laughed softly as she took his hand and led him up the stairs.

 **Star: Aaaaaand cut! I actually really like how this turned out. My reasoning was that Mina's solace was with Nicole and Tails, though mostly the latter. I tried putting together the character's personalities and got this situation as the product. Mina's songs, though made with good intent often cause loads of mischief. I don't think Ash would be THAT jerkish, but I hate him in general so it just sorta came off that way. I wrote the song myself, and though I don't normally write this kind of stuff I think it came out well. Feel free to tell me your thoughts about this chapter!**

 **Okay, so as I was writing this chapter I found that I liked doing requests. This one was requested by Dreadwing216. Now, I don't really doing entirely romance-based stories but I will do pairings. I personally support Sonic and Amy but I'll do Sonic and Sally if requested, and similar goes for all of my other pairings. And please, one request per comment. Thank you guys for reading and have a great day!**

 **Aurelio: Don't forget to review as it brings in more chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6-Break Away

**Star: Uhhh…Long time no see?**

 **Aurelio: C'mon, Starlight! Stay determined!**

 **Star:…Sooo I'm very sorry for my lack of updates…and Happy Belated Holidays?**

 **Aurelio: If I could face palm, I would.**

 **Star: So first up, reviews!**

 **Waterthorn13-I don't know if I can update much past my goal of once a month (Aurelio: Which you already blotched), but I'm trying to make this chapter quicker and shorter so I guess we'll see how that turns out! As for your suggestion, I am doing Shadow, but by straight definition from Google (Cue dramatic music for no apparent reason)**

 **Dreadwing216-Glad you liked it! I personally think it's my favorite chapter so far, though hopefully this one won't be half-bad!**

 **Star: Oh, and a quick warning for Shadow's swearing…my censors were MAGICALLY sabotaged by a certain gun-wielding hedgehog. As always, I'll explain my reasoning at the end of this chapter…enjoy!**

 **Aurelio: I think that's the shortest intro you've ever done…**

 **Chapter 6-Break away**

Shadow felt so…stiff. He faintly could hear the yelling coming from Sonic's friends who had come in an attempt to help him face Black Doom. Sonic had even gotten Eggman to come along, though for what reason Shadow didn't know, nor care. Speaking of the Faker, Shadow could hear him, though despite the fact he was yelling, he sounded…calm somehow. In fact, Shadow could've sworn something was up with the way Sonic seemed to be aware with the chaos energy used to teleport the comet, then-even with knowing the power the Arms held-believed that it would all be okay in the end. It was so familiar…

Shadow was jolted out of his trance when he heard a particular voice. 'Please help me, Shadow.' Maria! Shadow stood up and slowly broke away from Black Doom's grip on him. Shadow stopped down on the alien that was approaching him. "What?" Shadow made straight eye contact with Black Doom. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I've left the past behind me. No one can tell me what to do now! I will destroy you, Black Doom!" Something burned inside of him, but it wasn't painful. It felt almost identical to when he had gathered all the Chaos Emeralds around him. "I gave you life, and THIS is how you repay me?! Hahahaha…the irony of it all is I gave you life…NOW I'll take it back! Hahahaha…" Black Doom drifted away, and Shadow sprinted off after him. "Shadow!" Rouge was going to say more, but Sonic cut her off. "You're our only hope now!" Somehow, Shadow doubted that, but he didn't turn back.

c—(======-

Shadow made it to Black Doom's headquarters fairly easily. Black Doom was the first one to speak. "Well done, Shadow. You've gone farther than I expected…I'm impressed!" Shadow stayed silent and continued advancing. "But you still don't understand, do you? The future we offer is the only option for these humans." Shadow almost nodded, but stopped himself. "I've heard enough! You're boring me to death, Black Doom! You're going down!" He continued advancing. "Hahahahaha…Such bravado for a little hedgehog! I thought you were different from the rest…but maybe not." Shadow raised an eyebrow at this. Black Doom continued "We are more alike than you think…the same blood runs through our veins." He waved his hand.

Shadow growled "This can't be…" Out of nowhere, pain split his vision. "Uugghh…" Shadow fell forward and collapsed on the ground. "Just…who are YOU?" He asked in between breaths. Black Doom laughed for seemingly the millionth time. "Don't you know? You were created from my blood…" Shadow's eyes widened "Wha…what!?" He felt like that energy from earlier was slowly crumbling under the pressure of Black Doom's control "That's right…you are a part of me…do you feel that?" The pressure tightened. "I can control you…you cannot escape me…nor can you escape your past! Hahahahaha…" Shadow refused to accept it. "Damn you! NO, it's not true!" Shadow felt as if the world around him was falling apart.

When he was about to give in, Shadow heard some static before a voice came out, ringing in his head. "Shadow, my son." He raised his head. "Professor…?" Screens started coming down, Black Doom looking just as confused as he was. "What is this!?"

(Star: As awesome as it would be to type Professor Gerald's speech out just so that you have to scroll through it, I'm just going to skip to the end of it…sorry to those who want to read it, but I am literally watching the cutscenes 5 seconds at a time while constantly rewinding it to see if I worded things right XD)

"…Shadow, you are the only hope…to save mankind as we know it. The future of this planet depends on…YOU!" A different, younger voice cut in. "Don't worry, grandfather. Shadow and I will protect this planet. Right Shadow?" There was Maria, looking right at the screen with so much…hope. Shadow was lost in thought as he could hear Black Doom say something, only to cut himself off as Shadow gathered that same energy from earlier and broke away from Black Doom's control. He rose easily to his feet. After a moment, Black Doom regained his composure. "Well, well, well…seems like you're immune to my mind control." Shadow glared at him. "You have no control over me, Black Doom! I now understand why I'm here…" everything was connecting, it now all made sense. "I made a promise and I'm here to keep it! Today, I put my past behind me!" He leaped, and made to attack Black Doom, but unfortunately he forgot his foe could teleport. "Have it your way, Shadow. So be it…be prepare to meet your maker!" "Already did" Shadow muttered, but was unheard. "Your past, present and future ends here…TODAY! Prepare to die! Say goodbye Shadow as you witness my true wrath!" Shadow summoned the chaos emeralds around him, and they circled him, gradually gaining speed before a flash revealed his super form. It wasn't as gold as Sonic's form, but it was still pretty powerful. Sure, it had sent him on a crash course through the atmosphere last time, but now Shadow was ready for the rush of power. He flew up after the retreating form of Black Doom.

c—(======-

Shadow was looking out of the window on the observing deck in the ARK, watching the last remains of the comet scatter into the depths of space. He looked down at a picture he had found from searching through the drawers in Gerald's old room. It was a black and white picture of Maria and Gerald, before GUN had to ruin it. He looked back out at the last piece of comet that was slowly gliding away. He no longer had to follow anyone's orders…it felt so…good. Was this the feeling Sonic had called 'freedom'? Still, he had to make things up to GUN, because despite everything, he still wanted to redeem himself after all the damage he and his creators had caused. This room was so full of sadness, just like his memories, but it was time for his to stop clinging to the past and move on. "Goodbye forever…Shadow the Hedgehog" He turned on his heel and released the photo, letting the breeze from the air conditioners carry it away.

 **Star: Woohoo! This chapter was fun! So when I looked up the definition for this theme, it was mostly stuff about breaking away from someone in power. Since this game had a lot of that, I figure it would be fun to try out a game adaptation. I apologize for any mistakes I may have made in making this, and please review, favorite, follow, or all of the above!**

 **Aurelio: If anyone has any requests, feel free too ask! Star doesn't really like doing entirely romance-based stories but they will do pairings. Star personally supports Sonic and Amy but will do Sonic and Sally if requested, and similar goes for all of their other pairings. And please, one request per comment. Have a great day!**


	7. Announcement

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not doing this sooner, but a lot happened in the past year.**

 **This is not a new chapter.**

 **I'm sorry, but I've lost all motivation for this. Which is probably to be expected, considering how long it was gonna be. I was honestly trying to type up a new chapter for this, but I couldn't bring myself to do even that. I'm going to try returning to Sonic in future stories, but for now I'll be jumping between various fandoms.**

 **Sorry again, and thank you to everyone who supported this project.**


End file.
